Harry Goes To An Amusement Park
by ReadingStar
Summary: 'Why did we ever agree to do this' Harry asked Ron, looking at the giant, scary looking roller coasters in front of them, they were spending a day at Thorpe Park, thanks to Hermione. (Not to forget Ron has his first ever burger!). Book Rated K Plus, rides
1. Why?

_THE CHARECTERS, PLACES AND STORY LINE IN THIS BOOK ARE ALL J.K. ROWLINGS; ALL CREDIT FOR MY INSPIRATON GOES TO HER._

_**Well I thought of this book right after I spent a day at a park, and went on my first upside down roller coaster+ it was suspended. I have also got an explanation on each Roller Coaster in the next Chapter, which you can refer to.**_

* * *

'Why are we doing this?' Harry asked Ron once again, 'we fell for it mate, we fell for it.' Ron replied.  
They were standing outside the gates of Thorpe Park, regretting ever agreeing to go there with Hermione. After Ron had convinced her that she did not need to go back to Hogwarts as she had spent the last year fighting Death Eaters and doing some really impressive spells.

Harry remembered how it had started, After Ron had convinced her that she did not need to go back to Hogwarts as she had spent the last year fighting Death Eaters and doing some really impressive spells, the only thing Hermione had been talking about going to the park for a birthday treat with her parents and then one day, she found out that her parents were busy on the day. She had three tickets, and her only way to go to the park was by inviting two others- Harry and Ron. 'Come on Harry, it will be fun!' Hermione once again did her puppy dog face on him. Harry knew that he did not want to, though he was forced to say yes. Ron had already agreed, same reason as him, and now they were all going to Thorpe Park.

'So what are we going to do first?' Hermione asked, looking at the map. 'How about Depth Charge,' she continued, 'it is not too hard, only a small drop. Once you have got the feeling, you will be able to go on more.' Harry glanced at Ron, before answering 'OK.'

The line was short, so they were at the front in no time. They each went in a separate tube. Hermione was yelling 'this is amazing' while Harry and Ron for screaming, of fear!

As soon as they were off, Hermione was ready to go on the more scary ones. 'How about Colossus? It was the first ever loop roller coaster, or Nemesis Inferno? You are suspended and go upside down. And we have to do some of the water ones! How about Loggers Leap and Tidal Wave? Ooh and Stealth is supposed to be amazing! I mean you are going down like 100+ feet at a speed of 80m/h, Saw the Ride is supposed to be pretty cool too. And I want to try the Detonator, Samurai, Slammer and Rush too.'

'Have we missed anything of the map,' Ron asked taking the map from Hermione.  
'I have made up my mind,' Harry said 'I want to go on the Carousel and… yeah, that's about it.' Hermione looked at the two boys, a bit irritated. Her parents usually got scared before they even got into the park but at least they did some rides. 'I am in charge here,' she stated snatching the map from Ron. 'We are going to the Nemesis Inferno and that is final.'  
'I preferred the zoo,' Harry murmured to Ron and received a grin in return.

(AFTER NEMESIS)

'Never again,' Ron was saying. Harry nodded, 'I-opened- eyes- upside-down.' Hermione was grinning, 'Want to go again? Or should we just carry on, I think that I want to go to Stealth.'  
'Don't start again Hermione; I think that I have had enough roller coasters for a year. If only I could put a slowdown charm on it.' Hermione ignored the boys and ran ahead, come on, the line is really short! Only 40 minute wait.'

(SOME RIDES LATER)

'I never thought that Hermione loved things like that, I prefer her book loving version.' Ron said, eating his first ever burger. 'Gosh, this tastes good. Burger's are amazing, hmm...'  
'I am so glad that she let us stay away for a bit,' Harry muttered, thinking of how much Nemesis had scared him, they had agreed to go on Depth Charge again after that because it felt lame compared to Nemesis.

* * *

**I am not sure if I should continue or make this in more detail. I will decide based on reviews and considering that I still have to work on some other books.**


	2. VERY WET!

**_THE CHARECTERS, PLACES AND STORY LINE IN THIS BOOK ARE ALL J.K. ROWLINGS; ALL CREDIT FOR MY INSPIRATON GOES TO HER._**

_'I never thought that Hermione loved things like that, I prefer her book loving version.' Ron said, eating his first ever burger. 'Gosh, this tastes good. Burer's are amazing, hmm...'  
'I am so glad that she let us stay away for a bit,' Harry muttered._

'Look, there comes Hermione,' Harry said to Ron, who looked up from his burger. 'She was fast!' he muttered going back to his Burger.  
'Hi Harry, Ron, is that a burger?' she asked pulling out a magnet, 'A picture of me on the ride, I like collecting them.'  
'Cool, so is that all for the day? Are we going back now?' Harry asked.  
'No way! We need to go to the water rides, we can go to Loggers End first,' she replied sitting down.  
'How was SAW The Ride?' Harry asked  
'SAW was fun; I got to sit in the front, and trust me it was scary! I mean you go down at an obtuse angle. You can see it when we go to Loggers End. I was screaming a lot, and I had my hands in the air for most of the ride! You would have loved it.' Hermione replied taking some chips (French Fries).  
'I don't think so,' Ron replied with his mouth full, making Hermione look at him in disgust, 'Ron, don't put me off going out with you.'

After they were done, Hermione took them to Loggers End, the lines were short, and in a few minutes they were getting into their _log_. Once they were at a distance, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the water. 'What are you doing?' Ron asked as they began going up, he was answered a few seconds later when all the water came flying into the boat. 'What was that for?' he asked.  
'I wanted you to know how it feels to get wet,' Hermione said simply.  
'Like we don't already know, Hermione, we have jumped off a dragon! Been to Gringotts, which is like a scary roller coaster, why do we need to come here anyways?' Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and muttered something about how Muggles have fun.

'Guys,' Harry said, he had been silent until then, 'I don't think the ride has ended… yet.' They were going up again, the trio looked down and gulped this was a lot higher than the last one. The three screamed as they went down, and landed in a splash.

Next, Hermione took them to Tidal Wave, 'How bad can it be?' Ron asked Harry as they got into the boat. They were sitting right at the back and as they began to climb, all the water from the front began to fall onto their feet. They stayed up for a while and nothing happened until… the boat began to slow down –they were at the edge of the fall- it was a lot higher than Loggers Leap and… the fall began, it was the same feeling you got on a roller coaster, in fact it was one except not as bad. They reached the bottom and SPLASH they were soaked through, completely wet, their hair was soaked (They had used a drying charm to get dry after Loggers Leap) and so were their clothes. 'That was not funny,' croaked Ron thinking that Hermione had made all the water fall on them again.

'I did not do anything Ronald.' They were now walking back from the ride when there was another SPLASH from the boat behind them. They ran, not wanting to get wet again.

_**Hope you liked it. I wrote stuff that sort of what happened to us.  
Thanks to EdgeGriffindor and, for reviewing, and I did change the first Chapter a bit.**_


	3. Conclusion

**First of all, sorry for not having updated in ages, I could say I was busy, but that would be a lie. Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who review after this Chapter, as it will be the last. Hope you like it :D**

**(Note- I changed my name)**

Ron POV

I am NEVER coming back to this park, or any other park like it. I nearly died like a million times today. Though the burger was amazing! I need to have another one soon.

Harry POV

I do not believe, Hermione made us go on every ride, other than the carrousel. That was the ONLY ride I wanted to go on. Even though it was scary, I did have fun. Though when I looked Thorpe Park up, I found out that it is one of the scarier ones in England. Trust Hermione for chosing the scariest one on our first time!

Even though I will never tell Hermione, when she was gone, we went on some of the less scary- non-roller coaster rides, which was fun.

Hermione POV

I did not understand why Harry and Ron were so scared if the rides, I mean they were really fun! I did buy us quiet a few pictures, mainly to show the others, like Ginny.  
I went on all the rides, Harry and Ron stopped coming with me after a while and despite everything, I had fun.  
Out of all the things I have learnt in life, the one that might be most useful is never take Harry and Ron to a theme park.

**Thanks for reading**

**- ReadingStar**


	4. The Rides (Hope It Helps)

_THE CHARECTERS, PLACES AND STORY LINE IN THIS BOOK ARE ALL J.K. ROWLINGS; ALL CREDIT FOR MY INSPIRATON GOES TO HER._

_Rides at Thorpe Park Explanation. (Let me know if they are not very clear and I can explain in more detail.) or you could just visit the official Thorpe Park site, with pictures too!_

SAW- the Ride- The worlds most terrifying roller coaster, you go down at am obtuse angle.

Stealth- 0-80mph to 205ft in under 2 seconds.

Colossus- Ten looping roller coaster

Nemesis Inferno- An inverted ride, with three screws.

Samurai- Spinning on a wheel

Detonator- A drop, from a high place

Rush+ Vortex- Swing that goes to almost 90degrees!

Tidal Wave- Super soaking, super drop

Loggers Leap- Double Drop, in a log!


End file.
